Elisaveta Petrova
by ILoveDamon99
Summary: Okay ,this is a Immortals series and vampire Diaries crossover.I put in twilight because I have my charcter Isabella Salvatore in the story A.K.A-Isabella swan. So Ever and Damen are in for a wild ride ,and Damon is there too!


No ,I'll never be Immortal ,I'll be a vampire

I was watching Damen while we were arriving at the mystery holiday spot.

I really love Damen ,but this surprise was killing me! He should know that I'm not very patient (one of the bad characteristics I still have from my old 'cheer-leader' life).I can't begin to imagine what he has planned. We just went passed a sign that said 'welcome to Mystic Falls'. Secret's over and I still don't have a clue about this. "Why are we here Damen?" I asked him. "Meeting some old friends" He said. We pulled up to a place called 'The Mystic Grill'. Damen pulled me inside and sat me on a bar stool. "Hey ,Damen!" a VERY handsome man shouted from across the room ,walking over to us. "Damon ,long time no see" Damen said. Ha ,Damen and Damon. Then I guy that kind of looked like Damon walked over and said "nice to see you again Damen ,but just don't cause trouble with Damon like last time". Then Damen and Damon burst out laughing and soon the other guy started laughing ,but noticed me watching and said "Hi ,I'm Stefan Salvatore ,this is my brother Damon and over there is my sister Isabella". I looked at the girl he pointed at and she was the spitting image of Damon. She smiled and waved ,looked at Damen and ran over to hug him. "Bells ,calm down" Damen said laughing. "Damen ,I haven't seen you in over a century ,and I didn't want to say this in front of the girlfriend ,but abandoning me after you kissed me is pretty harsh!" Isabella said. "WHAT!" Damon growled at Damen. "Hey ,I was lonely!" Damen said in defence as Damon smiled and said "we'll talk later". "It's Karaoke night ,who's gonna sing first?" A man said on the stage. "Ever will" Damon shouted. I got on stage and started to sing.

Ellie Goulding-This love

Who are we to be emotional?  
>Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?<br>Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?  
>Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?-(thinking of Damen)<p>

Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself  
>I feel like I'm on fire<br>I'm too shy to cry for help  
>Oh, I don't think you know me much at all-just Ever<p>

This love is be and end all  
>This love will be your downfall<br>This love is be and end all  
>This love will be your downfall-(thinking of Jude and Damen)<p>

I'm feeling down about this love

Who are you to make me feel so good?  
>Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?<br>Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?  
>Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?<br>Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart  
>Not falling on each other like we're always in the dark<br>Oh, I don't think you know me much at all, at all-thinking of Damen

This love is be and end all  
>This love will be your downfall<br>This love is be and end all  
>This love will be your downfall<br>This love is be and end all  
>This love will be your downfall<br>(At all)-just Ever

This love is not what you want  
>This heart will never be yours<br>This love is be and end all  
>This love will be your downfall<br>This love is be and end all  
>This love will be your downfall- thinking of Jude<p>

Was it just me who thought that song is my life? I couldn't help but stare at...Damon! I felt connected to him.

_'Now you are in the place ,_

_Now you start from scratch._

_Now is the time_

_Now you follow your heart_

_Now you must choose,_

_Now ,is it Damen or Damon?_

_Now you will discover the answer_

_Now you know who really saved you_

_Now you know who you met first...'_

a voice said in my head.

I turned my head in the direction of the voice ,and I saw an old lady. She stared at me and nodded ,showing me it was her. _"What are you talking about?" _I asked her. _"Your destiny has yet to be fulfilled ,have you ever wondered why fate has kept you from truly being with Damen? What if you were never meant to be with him? What if you have to find out who you really are ,Elisaveta Petrova" _She said. WHAT! My name is Ever Bloom ,not Elisveta Petrova! "Hello ,my name is Elena Gilbert ,Stefan told me you were a friend of his" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said. "hi" I replied. She smiled and went back to Stefan. Then I heard the old lady's voice again. _'The girl is a Petrova ,like you are. A descendant ,not a sister ….your sister lives a life of pure evil and only you can help her ,you must choose the correct man for all of the Petrova girls,including Elena ,and it starts with ….Jude. Human and a human ,that's how it is ,now you start to remember things that were erased by the one you think you love most. Who will be with your sister ,who will be yours. Damen or Damon? The one who loves all of you and your past ...or the one who erased it. Your sister looks identical to Elena ,does that ring a bell?'_ . As soon as she said that I had a flashback~ 1821 ~Forks

"Oh sister ,why do you plan your schemes in such drab places?" I asked. "Well ,Ever ,this is how we stay ahead!" My sister Katherine said. ~finish flashback.

Katherine! I remember! Katerina! My sister ,but I look exactly the same there as I do now. I reincarnate ,how do I look exactly the same? The old lady is on to something. '_My name is Charlotte Petrova ,your auntie' _she said before changing into a beautiful lady with golden hair and turquoise eyes. She came over and said out loud "Damen has lied about your whole existence ,and I'm bringing it all back. I'm trying to help you gain the memories so you can save your family ,and save yourself too". She walked out and I smiled. Then I felt a shooting pain in my mouth ,which Damon noticed and came over. "Come with me" He said. He pulled me into the girls bathroom and said "You're becoming a vampire again". Then some fangs forced through my gums and veins showed under my eyes. He took a bag of blood out of his jacket and gave it to me. I drank it and sighed with relief. "I don't understand ,I'm an Immortal ,not a vampire!" I said to Damon. "Your memory will be coming back ,so you'll understand soon enough" he said with a smile. "I love you Elisaveta Petrova" he whispered in my ear. I turned around but he wasn't there. I am a vampire. I'm a Petrova...


End file.
